1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instruments for use in the observation and/or cultivation of cells such as cells of animals and plants, as well as cells of microorganisms. The instrument has different forms depending upon their desired use, and may include, for example a slide or slide glass, a so-called "Schale" or petri dish, or a cultivation container.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, it is well known in the fields encompassing biology, microbiology, and immunology to adhere cells to a wall of a glass or plastic container or to incubate the cells in suspension in the container. However, a problem arises in that some of the cells can not adhere to the glass or plastic container and/or can not be incubated in suspension.
To avoid such problems, it is also well known prepare a solid culture medium from collagen, agar or similar materials in the glass or plastic container and to incubate cells on the medium surface or in the medium. However, while solid culture medium are widely utilized, there are several disadvantages. For example, there are cells which can not adhere to the solid medium, such as collagen or agar medium. Further more there are cells which can spread over the entire medium and such widely spread cells can not be easily observed in an optical microscope. Further, while the instrument and the solid medium must be aseptically stored for a long period from the preparation of the solid medium to the use thereof, it is impossible to apply sterilization, such as gas sterilization and the like, to a solid medium. Restriction of the sterilization process is an important problem.
Recently, to avoid the above-discussed prior art problems, there has been studied and attempts have been made to develop and fabricate ceramics having biocompatibility into an article, and then to cultivate cells on the article. However, these ceramic articles are not suitable for observing cells in an optical microscope, because they are impermeable to light. In addition, these articles tend to be crushed or damaged, are handled with difficulty, and require increased fabrication costs. Also, these articles have a problem that in use, they must be fixed on or in another culture container.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved which is suitable for observing and/or cultivating cells, and amongst other things does not restrict the types of cells used, the methods of the sterilization used, the methods of culture used and therefore can be widely utilized with satisfactory results.